


Ache

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mental Coercion, Platonic Sex, Sexual Coercion, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> Kylo Ren learns a really awful Force trick from Snoke and uses it to infect Rey the next time they fight. He thinks he's tailored it well enough to make Rey desperate to be with him and only him. Trouble is he was too arrogant to remember that he's not the only Skywalker with a lightsaber, so to speak.</p><p>Luke then very patiently and gently helps Rey through the curse. He's very careful to protect her and her honor, despite the position Kylo Ren has put them in, and Rey is incredibly grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

“It’s designed to favor Skywalkers,” Kylo says through his mask.

Kylo twists his hand with a flourish, and suddenly Rey hunches over, clutching her stomach and trying to ignore the radiating _want_ that has taken over her body through some vile new trick Ren had picked up.

“I’d rather die!” she shouts through gritted teeth.

“If you continue to resist me, you may yet have your wish, youngling.”

She can’t even think clearly enough to fight back, and she’s glad she doesn’t need to. The sound of a 'saber battle erupts, and it comes as enough of a shock for her to look up and see Luke outweilding Ren with every thrust and parry. Rey knows she should be taking notes or running away or doing _something_ other than sitting here waiting for these sensations to go away, but her thighs are slick and her stomach aches, and all she can do is watch them raptly, hoping Luke will get her out of this mess.

In the near-distance, Kylo lets out a bloodcurdling scream, and then Luke is bursting through the brush and rushing back towards her without Kylo In pursuit.

“Can you run?” Luke asks, helping her up from the forest floor.

The contact sends more waves of want through her, but she savagely bites the inside of her cheek and nods her head. They make it back to Luke’s ship unfollowed, and Rey vaguely wonders what Luke did to him as they pull away from the “uninhabited” island.

Rey stumbles from the cockpit to her bed, where she can curl up on her side, hoping against hope that this overwhelming desire would go away on its own. Of course Luke comes in to check on her. Of course he would. She knows he is well-intentioned, but all she wants to do is tear off her cloying clothing and have him help her where she really needs it.

He crouches down beside her and softly asks, “What did he do to you, Rey?” 

Rey notices that he is asking as though he already knows, but wants to hear it from her first. Her face is red. How could she ask such a thing of him? He was her teacher, her protector! She'd never disgrace him like that.  _It's uncivilized_ , she tells herself as an involuntary moan escapes her.

“He said it was a Jedi trick. An incantation that Snoke rediscovered. A lust curse, from the feel of it.”

Luke shakes his head; just as he'd thought. “Did he say anything else?”

“All he said was that it was a spell designed to favor Skywalkers. I suppose he took the idea of seducing me to the dark side literally.”

She gives a bitter laugh because what Kylo Ren had failed to realize was that there were more Skywalkers alive than just him. He was foul and insane, and his ego had once again become his downfall.

“Rey…” Luke murmurs.

It’s neither a question nor a statement. Merely a gentle utterance of her name that was supposed to say everything he cannot. He tucks an errant lock of her hair off her sweaty brow, and Rey nods her head. Luke would take care of her; of that, she never doubted. As much as she wants to fight what her body is screaming for, she knows doing so would be futile.

Luke stands on knees that creak, and he looks down at his padawan, red faced, sweat-soaked, tense with desire. She also looks afraid, and he wishes that there was another way. She was barely more than a child to him, but if it meant relieving her of pain, then he would do this.

Rey watches him slowly disrobe and lets out a tiny whimper when she sees his back. Luke was an old man, but his body spoke of experience and strength. He slips off his loose-fitting pants and turns back around to face her. She is embarrassed to see him naked, but it is becoming more and more clear to her that this is the only way this all-consuming fever was to be expelled from her body.

“Alright, you’ve had your fill,” Luke teases, not unkindly. He's wearing an indulgent smile that makes her feel just a little bit better. “You’d best do the same before you overheat.”

Rey gives him a weak smile in return. It would be funny under less strenuous circumstances. At least he was gentleman enough to disrobe first; Luke always did think of everything. With great effort—the dizziness was worsening—she sits up and strips out of her tunic and pants and underclothes. It's silly but she crosses her arms over chest as if that would be enough to hide herself from the situation. When she’s looks up from her body, she sees that Luke was facing away from her again, and the idea that he cared about her modesty to this degree was enough to make her heart throb and a fresh flood of slick to rush down her thighs.

The remaining bit of her logical brain tells her that she should wait for this all to go away on its own, but Kylo was no amateur and the hex was rather effective. All she wants is for Luke to turn around and undo what had been done to her.

“Please, Luke,” she whispers.

Slowly, almost as if not to frighten her, Luke turns back around again and moves over to her little bunk. She notices that he’s not even all the way hard yet, and she wonders if that’s something she’s going to have to do herself. The idea repulses her, even as the idea of someone filling her titillates her.

Luke sits down at the end of the bed and pulls the blanket at the foot of it up over her until it covers her from her feet to her breasts. Her brows furrow in confusion until he says:

“Just because Ren wanted to take away your right to consent and dignity, doesn’t mean that I will.” She shivers at that, and her brain takes up a litany of _take me, take me, take me_. “There’s no reason you should be on display.”

Deep down she knows this is possibly one of the sweetest things someone has ever said to her. But on the surface, her body is screaming at her to find someone to fuck her.

“Alright,” she answers. It's the closest to consent that she will be able to get to in this situation, but its better than nothing.

Luke smiles sadly at her and shakes his head. Neither of them really want this, but Luke knows he must do it or else Ren would no doubt be able to find her again by her scent alone. Kylo Ren had been right about one thing: there was something about the curse on her that was irresistible. Though whether that was because he was a Skywalker was not something he ever wanted to find out.

Luke moves aside the lower half of the blanket and looks down at her already spread thighs. He can tell that she is wet to her core just from looking at her. Her level of self-control was astonishing; a lesser person might have already climbed into his lap and demanded things from him (or of Ren). All the more reason he wishes he didn’t have to do this.

He focuses only on getting hard. He thinks of all the base, physical sensations he is feeling. He thinks about how much Rey is trusting him and how he can help her. Luckily, this is enough. He presses his cock against her and enters her smoothly, and she lets out a high-pitched whine when he finally bottoms out. He knows he's not terribly large, so he wonders if her reaction is a result of the curse or her inexperience. His thoughts snap him out of his haze of sensation.

“Are you alright?” he asks with a grunt. She clenches down, writhing.

“Oh, please more, _more_. Luke, _please_!” Rey begs.

She doesn’t sound anything like the padawan of yesterday. She sounds like a wild, hurt animal, and hatred bubbles in his chest at the thought of what Kylo Ren had planned for her. He starts moving a little faster and remembers to bring a hand down to her center to rub her, trying hard to get her to come before him.

It feels so wrong to touch her this way, to know where she likes to be touched and how. They aren’t supposed to be doing this. She isn’t supposed to be gripping the sides of her bunk with white knuckles, and he isn’t supposed to be bracing himself on a hand by her head or a hand on her blanketed hip. He hates that she feels so good. 

Rey suddenly lets out a hysterical laugh, and Luke is noticeably startled, despite the fact that he never ceases his perfectly timed thrusts that get all the way inside her every time. His eyes search hers for answers, and Rey reaches up to cup his face and bring him down for a kiss.

“Rey, you don’t—”

“It's okay,” she breathes, as though she had been reading his thoughts the whole time. “I know.”

They share a look, and she can tell he feels bad for her. She both hates and appreciates the sentiment.

“You deserve better than this. You know that, don’t you?”

He says this to her balls deep in cunt, and she laughs out loud again. Maybe it’s the poison Ren injected into her brain or maybe it’s the general exhaustion that she feels, but either way she nods her head and tries to remember to apologize for everything later.

His fingers and cock work in tandem to finally bring her to that edge of bliss, which causes her to sigh and moan all the way up to her climax. Her noises echo off the metal walls, and her muscles clench down on him in a vicious vice. Luke comes almost silently. He slows down his motions over her, and Rey watches him close his eyes tightly, and she suddenly feels his come rush inside of her. Perhaps it is the last grip of the trick that makes her wonder if his seed will provide her with a baby.

Luke opens his eyes and gently, carefully pulls away. "You won't need to worry about that, youngling." And she breathes a sigh of relief.

They are otherwise quiet while cleaning themselves and redressing. Rey is glad to have that curse out of her head and away from her body. The aching need is gone at present, and she tries to think of exactly what the hell she's supposed to say to Luke.

“It’s not your fault,” Luke immediately cuts in. “It wasn’t your fault. And this never should have happened to you. None of this.”

He says it so fiercely that she finds herself quickly believing him. She nods.

“Get some sleep, padawan. You deserve some rest. Call for me if you need anything...or if the sensations come back.”

Luke was right. He smiles at her sadly from the doorway before closing the door behind himself.

 _He is a good man,_ Rey tells herself as the tears spring to her eyes.


End file.
